Gallows Hill witches
by Witchrabbit
Summary: Chase is back and brought help. Progue Parry has a cousin that is a witch who brought a friend that's a witch. Can the Ipswich and the Gallows Hill witches stop Chase and his follower?
1. Chapter 1

Gallows Hill Witches

Ana Davidson was waiting for her friend Cassie Peterson to show up knowing that if she didn't in ten minutes they'll be late for the plane. She looked and saw that Cassie was running with a small carry on and an old book.

"Cassie we could have missed the plane." Ana yelled

"Sorry about that but I couldn't find are book and then I couldn't find the ticket and my passport." Cassie babbled

Ana took the book away from her and looked to make sure it was the Book of the Gallows coven which it was. She just gave Cassie a look that scared her knowing she was mad.

"I got the right one right?" Cassie asked

"Yes you did but I'm mad that you almost made us late." Ana cried in anger

"Um…Ana it's only six the plane doesn't land till seven." Cassie whispered

"What?!" Ana yelled

"Your watch stopped." Cassie pointed out

Ana just sighed and sat down waiting for the plane.

"You know Spencer's academy should be fun." Cassie said

"Were not going there to have fun but to protect the Ipswich guys." Ana reminded her

"Yeah which one of them is my cousin which sucks." Cassie said

"Don't worry just don't do any thing stupid while where there and they won't find out." Ana said

"Come one that was only once and I was drunk." Cassie explained

Ana opened the book and began to read it for the thousandth time. She noticed that two of the Ipswich family's had a cousin, one was the second member and the other was the fifth.

"Cassie did you know that the Ipswich family had two cousins that had power one was the second and the fifth?" Ana asked

"Where did you read that?" Cassie asked "I don't remember reading that."

Ana showed Cassie and they both just looked at each other.

"So there is one more of us then?" Cassie asked

"Yeah there is but we just have to watch out for that then." Ana said

"Ana you don't mind that I'm like way younger then you do you?" Cassie asked

"No I don't mind that you're the same age as the youngest guy in the Ipswich guys." Ana said

"Well then it looks like the plane just landed." Cassie said

"Yeah we better get in line then." Ana said

"Ana you better ask the question you want to ask me." Cassie said

"Okay fine I'll ask you. You're a gothic person how is it that your always happy?" Ana asked

"Not sure and I'm not always happy I'm just not like the normal gothic person." Cassie said with a smile

They showed the ticket person there things and walked into the plane and found there seats.

"You can have the window." Cassie said

"Like always." Ana said

Once the plane took off the two girls fell asleep while listing to music.


	2. Chapter 2

That same day four guys were walking to there English class. One of the guys who were the youngest was dragging his feet not wanting to go English and rather be in swimming. Once they got to their class the teacher was called out for about ten minutes until he came back in and began to talk.

"Okay we are going to be reading a few stories from Seven King." The professor said

"The Dream Catcher sucked." Reid yelled out

A lot of people began to laugh at his comment

"Mr. Garwin we will not be reading the dream catcher but the Shining." Professor Langston said

The whole class was quiet once again when an office lady walked in asking to talk to the professor Langston to come out.

"What do you think that's about?" Reid asked

Pogue's eyes turned black to find out while no one was looking.

"It looks like were getting two new girls in this school." Pogue said

"Two new hot girls sweat." Reid said

"Don't even know what they look like." Caleb said

"Caleb's right man what if there ugly." Tyler said

They were whispering to each other till the professor came back in and handed out the books that they need to read. Soon after class ended and they all hit to there next class which was history. Pogue found Kate sitting down in her normal seat looking sad.  
"Kate come on she said she'll talk to you again and come visit." Pogue said hugging his girlfriend

"It's not fair Pogue why did Sarah have to leave." Kate cried

Caleb just looked at Kate knowing what she was going threw for Sarah was his love. The professor came in and handed them all a pop quiz which took the whole hour to finish not that it wasn't hard just long. Right after that class Pogue kissed Kate goodbye and walked with the other guys to there swim class.

"It seems that Kate is taking this pretty hard." Tyler said

"Yeah so is Caleb." Reid said looking at the eldest in front of him

Pogue gave them a look to shut up. Well soon enough the day was over and the guys went out to Nicky's. Tyler and Reid went to play pool when they saw two girls at one getting bothered by Aaron.

"Leave us alone before you regret it." The shortest one said

"Come one baby I just want a name so I can ask one of you girls out." Aaron said

"Listen to me and leave us alone." The tallest one said

Reid and Tyler walked in and stood in front of the girls.

"Aaron leave them alone there with us." Reid said

"Make me Garwin." Aaron said

Reid got closer to him when Aaron turned around and left.

"Are you two okay?" Tyler asked

"Yeah were fine." Cassie said

"Can we get names from the both of you girls?" Reid asked

"I'm Ana Davidson and this is Cassie Peterson." Ana introduced

"I'm Tyler Simms and this is Reid Garwin." Tyler told the two girls

"Thanks for the help but you didn't have to." Cassie said

"No problem any ways what school do you two go to I never seen the two of you around here before?" Reid asked

"Actually were new here were going to Spencer's." Ana said

"You sound like that's a good thing." Cassie said looking at Ana

"Why isn't that a good thing?" Tyler asked

"My cousin goes there and we haven't seen each other sense we were six." Cassie said

"Who's your cousin?" Reid asked

"Pogue Parry." Cassie told him

"Come on he's here why don't you go talk to him." Tyler said

"You know him?" Ana asked

"Yeah were best friends." Reid said

The girls put there pool sticks away and followed the guys to see Cassie's cousin. They walked threw the crowd and saw that Pogue was with Caleb just eating.

"Hey Pogue we found someone that knows you." Tyler said coming up to him

"Yeah and who would that be sense almost every one at school knows me." Pogue asked

"Well actually she doesn't go to this school." Reid said

Caleb gave a question look at Pogue and he just gave him I don't know look. Pogue turns around and turn white like he saw a ghost. Caleb looked at him weird and looked behind him to see two girls.


End file.
